


you were in the darkness too

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce is there to provide, Clark needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, I swear to god this was not supposed to be sad at first, Illustration, M/M, and then I started painting and nightmarish background happened, clinging ensues on both part, so here you go, that's it that's the art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Superman has nightmares too.





	you were in the darkness too

**Author's Note:**

> At this point 90% of my work is hugs and I'm okay with that.

  
  
**_Nightmares._ **   
  
  
  
_**Japanese ink, watercolors and white gouache on watercolor paper.** _   
  
  
  
_Please do not steal or repost without permission._

**Author's Note:**

> After years of doing black and white only I'm finally starting to have fun again with watercolors, so you guys can probably except more and more of those in the future :) Hope you enjoyed that one! For more art (and DC ramblings) you can find me on [Tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
